


A Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot

by mishabear27



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cowboys, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tent Sex, jack and ennis, jack is so gay for ennis, jack never shuts up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabear27/pseuds/mishabear27
Summary: Jack never thought that some sheep herding job would change the course of his life so dramatically. He also never could have imagined that love could bring so much pain.
Relationships: Alma Beers Del Mar/Ennis Del Mar, Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist, Lureen Newsome/Jack Twist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

After parking his clunky old black pickup, Jack jumped out and stepped out into the sunlight. He walked over to examine the back of his car.  
"Piece a' shit," he mumbled while kicking the back tire.  
He glanced over to the door of the trailer, to see a man leaning against the wall, looking at the dirt as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He had his hat down covering most of his face, but Jack could see a couple golden curls peaking out of the sides. He was taller than Jack, but only by an inch or two. Just as Jack's mind started wandering in ways he wasn't sure he wanted it to, a car pulled into the lot, and out came that mean ol' Aguirre. Jack had done some work for Aguirre the summer previous, and to be honest he never intended on working for him again. He was rude and made the do things against the rules, and while Jack was never one to follow rules well, he didn't like being told when to break them. But he was broke, he couldn't even afford the entry fee for the rodeo. He was snatched out of his thoughts when he heard the bastard yell something at him and the mysterious other man.  
They climbed into the dusty old trailer and stood quietly waiting to see if there was any work for them.  
"Forest service got designated campsites on the allotments. Them camps can be three, four miles from where we pasture the woollies. Bad predator loss if there's nobody looking after them at night. What I want, is a camp tender in the main camp," he pointed to the blond man. "But the herder," he pointed to Jack. "Will pitch a pup tent on the Q.T. with the sheep, and he's gonna sleep there. Eat supper an' breakfast at camp, but sleep with the sheep, hundred percent, no fire, don't leave no sign. Roll up that tent every mornin' case the Forest Service snoops around."  
The blond man was smoking now, and Jack had to tear his eyes away from his lips.  
"Maybe this summer won't be so bad," Jack thought to himself.  
"Tomorrow mornin' we'll truck you up to the jump-off." Aguirre said, not really paying attention anymore.  
The two awkwardly shuffled out of the trailer after being dismissed. The blond man leaned against the wall once again, while jack leaned up against the shaky wooden stairs. They lit their cigarettes in silence and stared out at the road. Jack decided he should introduce himself to the man he would be stuck on a mountain with for months.  
"Jack Twist." he said while sticking out his hand.  
"Ennis" the man replied, not looking up.  
"Your folks just stop at Ennis?"  
"Del Mar."  
"Nice to know ya Ennis Del Mar. Since we're gonna be working together, I reckon it's time we start drinkin' together."  
Ennis just nodded. Clearly a man of few words Jack decided. But that was okay, Jack was more than capable of doing enough talking for the both of them.  
They reached the bar, it was dark inside, and empty. There was no one else there besides the bartender and a waitress. Ennis lit up another cigarette and order a beer, Jack did the same. He was hoping some alcohol might get Ennis talking, but he remained silent. Jack however hardly shut up, he told Ennis about where he grew up, and his mama. He didn't mention his pa, figured there was nothing good to say, and he didn't want to make Ennis too uncomfortable. So he kept conversation light, told him about how his mama was the best damn cook in fifty miles of Lightning Flat, and how she was the sweetest woman you could ever meet. Told him about his rodeo experience, he wasn't the best, but he sure as hell wasn't the worst. Ennis listened quietly, humming every now and again to show he was listening. Finally Jack told him about his work under Aguirre last summer.  
"Last year one storm had lightnin' so bad it killed 42 sheep. Thought I'd asphyxiate from the smell. We'll need plenty a' whiskey when the lightning starts."  
Ennis just nodded, but that was enough for Jack.  
"You from ranching people?"  
"I was."  
"Your folks run you off?"  
"No, they run themselves off. One curve in the road in forty-three miles and they miss it. Killed them both."  
Jack was stunned, he finally got Ennis to speak. Though he was disappointed that it was about something so dark. They continued their conversation for a while longer, before going back to Jack's truck to get some sleep. Jack found himself to be very happy about simply sleeping in the vicinity of Ennis. Ennis fell asleep rather quickly but Jack stayed awake staring at him, admiring those blond curls and the multitude of freckles on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The two pulled up to the trailhead to meet the sheeptrucks and horse trailers. The drive had been silent, but not uncomfortable. The both hopped out of the truck to the sound of thousands of sheep bleating. Jack is already in his saddle while Ennis is still discussing groceries.  
"Only one thing, don't ever order soup. Soup boxes are hard to pack."  
"Don't eat soup." Ennis replied.  
Jack came riding over with a blue heeler pup tucked into his coat.  
"That horse looks like it has a low startle point. Might throw you and that pup both."  
"I doubt there's a horse in this string that can throw me. Let's get, 'less you wanna stand and tie knots all day." Jack said, full of pride.  
The two set off on their journey up the mountain, Jack had forgotten how difficult sheep were to work with. The day went by slowly. By the time they reached the pasture they were both exhausted, though Ennis didn't complain about it near as much as Jack did. Seemed he couldn't go a minute without finding something to complain about. The campsite was farther from the pasture than Jack had expected, which caused him to let out a string of curses when he went to the edge of the camp to see how far they really were. While Ennis organized and set up his tent, Jack began work on a fire. The whole thing seemed unfair to Jack. How come Ennis got to sit up here with a big tent and fire, while he had to go down and sleep with the damn sheep. Plus the nearly four hours of commuting he would have per day. Once the fire was made Jack sat down and cracked open a bottle of whiskey. He decided he didn't need to help Ennis with organizing seeing as that was his whole job.  
"Lucky son of a bitch." Jack mumbled to himself.  
Ennis continued his chores, not stopping for even a moment until he was done and everything was in it's place. Even though he was incredibly jealous of him, Jack still found it endearing that he didn't even stop to have a smoke until everything was complete. Finally Ennis sat down on a log a few feet away from Jack.  
"Damn Aguirre and his sleep with the sheep, no fire shit. It ain't right. Can't wait 'til I've got my own spread, won't have to put up with this shit no more."  
"I'm saving for a place myself, me an' Alma will be gettin' married soon as I'm off this damn mountain."  
Jack went quiet at that. He knew inside that Ennis wasn't a queer like him. But he had hoped that maybe for once in his sad little life that God might let him get lucky. Jack scolded himself for getting his hopes up. He knew it was foolish but how could he not, Ennis was attractive and mysterious, and he let Jack talk 'til he had nothin left to talk about. He was perfect, and Jack wanted him, bad. He hadn't been planning on spending the first night with the sheep, but he didn't want to get caught lusting after Ennis, so he saddled up and headed down.  
Jack was up to the campsite early in the morning, he was greeted with a cup of coffee and some beans. It was a disappointing breakfast to say the least, but he knew he had to get used to it if he wanted to survive. He's at the camp for less than an hour before heading back down to the sheep. They fell into a routine quite quickly, Jack came up in the mornings, bitched about Aguirre and the sheep, then headed back down for the rest of the day 'til dinner, when he would come back up, eat, have some whiskey, and complain more while Ennis just sat there. Jack was never sure if he was listening or not, he hardly ever answered or even looked at Jack. He could never tell if everything was going in one ear and out the other, or if he was actually listening. But Jack didn't much care. It just made the few times Ennis did speak all the sweeter.  
"No more beans.' Jack began his complaining one morning.  
Ennis simply nodded. Jack headed down to the sheep while Ennis went down to get their supplies. However, when Jack got to camp later that night Ennis was no where to be seen.  
"Fuckin great." Jack mumbled while setting up a fire.  
After dealing with those dumbass sheep all day the last thing Jack wanted to deal with was no food and no fire. He waited for what seemed like hours before Ennis finally arrived looking angry and disheveled.  
"Where the hell have you been? I come up hungry and exhausted after working with those damn sheep only to find you gone and no food." Jack yelled.  
There was blood on Ennis's cheek.  
"Shit, what happened Ennis?" he said softer this time.  
"Come on a bear. Spooked the horses. Beans 'bout all we got left."  
Jack took off his bandana. wadded it up, poured some whiskey on it, and tried to clean up Ennis's forehead. But Ennis quickly grabbed it from him and cleaned himself up, leaving Jack sitting beside him awkwardly.  
Jack continued to complain about the food situation for days, as well as his commute time and everything else on God's green earth.  
"I wouldn't mind being down there." Ennis said one day.  
"I'm happy to switch, but I'll warn ya, I can't cook for shit."  
And so, much to Jacks relief they switched. Compared to what he had been doing, this was easy. All he had to do was cook, clean the pots and pans, and go down to gather supplies every once in a while. One day while Jack was cookin up some dinner, Ennis was getting cleaned up off to the side. Jack could see him out of the corner off his eye and could feel himself getting hot. He didn't dare turn to look though, he feared how Ennis might react. But the tightness in his pants wasn't going away, so he said he had to piss and went over behind some trees. He was far enough away that Ennis couldn't hear him so he got his rocks off as quietly as possible, tried his best to clean himself up, and headed back over to the fire. Ennis was dressed now, but Jack couldn't look at him without feeling his cheeks warm up. After they've eaten, Ennis is the one to start a conversation.  
"Don't rodeo much myself. Only kind a ridin' interests me lasts longer than eight seconds Don't see much point in ridin' a piece a stock for eight seconds." He said.  
"Money's a good point." Jack countered.  
Ennis laughed. It completely shocked Jack. That was the first time he'd laughed since they met.  
"True enough if ya don't get stomped."  
"My ol' man was a bullrider, pretty well known in his day, though he he kept his secrets to himself. Never taught me a thing. Never once come an' see me ride." Jack said, sounding sad near the end.  
"Your brother an sister do right by you? He continued.  
"They did the best they could after my folks was gone considerin' they didn't leave but us nothin but $24 in a coffee can. Got me a year a highschool, then my sis got married an left,. Me and my brother got work up on a ranch. He got married last month, no room for me. That's how I ended up here."  
Jack just sat there, mouth hanging slightly open staring.  
"What?" Ennis asked, confused.  
'Friend, that's the most you've spoke in two weeks."  
Ennis smiled, which made Jack's heart melt, before replying.  
"Two weeks? Hell, that's the most I've spoke in a year." He said. "My dad didn't rodeo much, said rodeo cowboys was all fuck ups."  
"The hell they are!" Jack shouted before getting up and pretending to ride a bull, shouting and hoping around, until he stumbled onto some of the supplies and went tumbling down.  
They both laughed until they were nearly crying. Ennis soon packed up and went down to the sheep, while Jack found himself falling in love with a man he had known for about two weeks. He couldn't help but imagine what it might feel like to kiss him, his calloused hands in his hair, his mouth tasting of whiskey and smoke, it all sounded like heaven to Jack.  
The next few days are pleasant, they know each other enough to joke around and talk. Jack had never had friends before, his mama had done all his schooling, and his parent's ranch had been far away from anyone else. So Jack was a loner. Even during his rodeo days he never stuck around long enough to really get to know anyone. He mostly just kept to himself, but around Ennis he felt so comfortable, like he could talk about anything and Ennis would really listen. It came time to move camps, however this camp didn't have a platform .But they managed, they set up the tent and got to work organizing the supplies and starting a fire. The tent ended up a bit lopsided but it was up nonetheless. Jack pulled out his harmonica and began playing a sad little tune.  
"The tent don't look right." Ennis said  
"It's fine, leave it be." Jack said between puffs into his harmonica.  
"That harmonica don't sound right."  
By the time It began getting dark Jack and Ennis were both quite drunk. Jack sang a hymn real loudly, loud enough to make some coyotes yip in the distance. The night continued getting darker and colder as they drank.  
"Too late to go to them damn sheep." Ennis grumbled. "I'll roll up out here and ride out at first light."  
"You'll freeze your ass off when the fire dies. Better off sleepin' in the tent.'  
Part of Jack wanted Ennis to join him in the tent, but part of him was afraid of what he might do. He really didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he was lusting after Ennis something mighty.  
"Doubt I'll feel nothin." Ennis said.  
Jack sighed but with disappointment or relief, he didn't know. Still, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking. What would his daddy do if he knew what Jack was thinking about another man. Jack shivered at that thought, he knew what would happen. He tried to push those thoughts from his head, thinking instead about the freckles that covered Ennis's face. Jack wished he could just lay beside him and count them all. He tried to get some sleep but it never came, and soon he hear Ennis shivering. He was tired and edgy, so when he opened up the tent and saw Ennis shaking, he just shook his head and yelled.  
"Jesus Christ, quit hammerin' and get over here. Bedroll's big enough."  
Jack heard Ennis get up, trip over just about everything in the camp, and crawl in the tent. Ennis lay beside him, half asleep, but Jack was wide awake now. So he carefully took one of Ennis's big hands from outside the bedroll, and began moving it down to his crotch. Jack was nervous, but there was no going back now, whatever happened happened and he would just blame it on being drunk off his ass. Ennis shot awake and jerked his hand back, after realizing where it was. Ennis pulled back to the other end of the tent quickly. Jack was downright afraid now, what would Ennis do? Punch him, beat him, shoot him? But despite his better judgement he moved towards Ennis slowly. He put his hands on either side of Ennis's face and leaned forward. Ennis tried to fight him but Jack was nothing if not persistent. Jack stopped trying to kiss him and instead lowered his hand to his belt buckle. Ennis grabbed him and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Jack knew this would go one of two ways, either Ennis was about to beat him up, or he was about to get fucked. He could hear Ennis undoing his belt and felt his jeans be pulled down to his thighs. He heard Ennis spit and prepared himself as best he could. Technically Jack was still a virgin, he had kissed a few girls, and one girl had given him a blowjob after bullriding once, but he had never actually had sex. And he sure as hell had never been fucked, not that he didn't want to be, but it was hard to find young queers in Wyoming. He felt Ennis enter him and groaned at the pain. It burned like hell, but as soon as Ennis got moving Jack couldn't hear anything over the buzzing in his ears. White hot pleasure filled his whole body, and he couldn't do anything but moan and gasp. It didn't last very long, and Ennis and Jack came simultaneously. Ennis pulled out and rolled over, facing away from him. While Jack lay there in shock, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Ennis had said he was getting married. Jack's mind was going a hundred miles an hour, but finally it slowed enough to allow him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was so short, I'm still deciding how I want this to go. I've never written smut or anything even remotely close to smut so hopefully that wasn't to bad. Also apologies for any mispellings or errors, I'm to lazy to check over it

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a writer, so probably wasn't the best. But writing makes how it actually ended hurt less, so here I am.   
> The title is from the Fall Out Boy song "Hum Hallelujah".


End file.
